The Sixth Mew Mew
by TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion
Summary: "What the hell have you done to me Shirogane-san?" "You're a Mew Mew." … "I won't abandon my sister Shirogane-san. If she joins Kisshu then I will too. I'm sorry." Ryou/OC


**A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction  
The Sixth Mew Mew  
Chapter 1**

**Summary:**_"What the hell have you done to me Shirogane-san?" "You're a Mew Mew."  
… "I won't abandon my sister Shirogane-san. If she joins Kisshu then I will too.  
I'm sorry."_

* * *

Translations: **Reimai** - your younger sister. Affectionate nickname.  
**Reishi** - your elder sister. Affectionate nickname.

* * *

I never had a choice in the matter. None of us did really. I think that for my sister, that's what annoyed her the most. Not because of herself but for me; my sister has always been one to try and keep me safe but this was out of our control.  
Truthfully, this was out of everyone's control; even Shirogane-san's…

* * *

It was aggravating really that I had to be having such a good day.

"Reimai!"

"Yes Reishi?" I answered, scampering excitedly over to my sister, grinning madly, my auburn hair swinging out behind me.

"Come see this; the bear looks just like you!" She was laughing as I rolled my eyes playfully but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. My sister was so closed off most of the time that it was greatly enjoyable to see her having such a fun time.

"Reishi, c'mon! Shall we go and eat somewhere?"

I guess it wasn't coincidence that we ended up where we did. But then, I guess it's probably not a coincidence that their base was near the Red Data Animals Exhibition either, was it?  
I think, when the ground started shaking my sister's reaction was the worst. Rather than do anything else, like get the hell out of there, she dived on me in an effort to protect me.

No, no don't 'awwwh'! She's an idiot! I don't care if she is my older sister and it's her 'job' to protect me, she should've got her skinny little backside out of there!

Once the ground had stopped having a temper tantrum and the red light had left (forgot to mention that… oops) my sister and I were fully creeped out; as any sane person would be, of course.

Things got strange after that. I had sudden urges to be places that I didn't need to be. I slept more. My hearing got better and I craved meat more often than normal. But I never thought to trace it back to where the earthquake happened.

Until the night I transformed.

* * *

I was out walking and I couldn't sleep so I figured that a walk would've been good. I still don't know if I was right or not. Surprise surprise I ended up near that building and I don't know why but I just decided to sit on the grass nearby. I let my mind drift as the cool night air drifted past my face, gently tussling the ends of my hair that I'd left down. I shot up off the ground like a bullet as I heard footsteps approaching. I did the only thing that seemed plausible to me at the time; I turned tail and just ran. Ooh and there's another change I forgot to mention; night vision.

I managed to get far enough away from whoever had been there but it was only when I stopped that I realized I had something clutched tightly in my palm. I opened my hand, examining the small gold pendant with the pink markings in interest.

A dark chuckle from behind me broke the silence but before I could spin round, a scream of terror could be heard from the opposite direction. It took me a second to deliberate and I took off like a cheetah after her prey towards the noise.

By the time I reached the woman, I was heavily panting but that didn't mean that I had no air left to gasp at the sight that greeted me.

"Holy…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

The creature was huge and could only be described as a demon owl. It spread its wings and hooted in anger before letting loose a volley of spikes towards the woman and myself.

Call it what you will; instinct, impulse, intuition, whatever took over and I raised the pendant to my lips.

"Mew Mew Orihime METAMORPHOSIS!"

Almost instantly, my body started to transform! My hair changed to fall over one shoulder and my fringe to obscure one eye. My eyes went from light brown to bright amber and my clothes changed. Rather than my raggedy pj's, my outfit was now a bright orange dress that came just above my chest and stopping just above my right knee before cutting across to end below my left knee. Ballet pumps appeared on my feet; the pendant hung off a choker around my neck. Silky gloves covered my hands as well as two bands around my upper arms. But that was not the weirdest part of the transformation; on the side of my head two black ears had appeared and a tail had materialized just at the base of my spine.

The entire process took about three or four seconds and I barely had time to push the woman out of the way before we got skewered.

"Get out of here!" I shouted at her and she did so hastily, stumbling madly in a mixture of shock and ridiculous high heels. I turned back to the demented owl as it squawked enraged.

"Bad Hedwig!" I yelled as more words appeared in my brain.

"Orihime Book!"

An orange-covered, yellow-paged book took shape in my hand.

"RIBBON Orihime flick!" I cried out as shards of paper flew out and attacked the creature; but as I did so, its wings flailed and one of them came straight towards me. There was no way I could move in time!

"RIBBON Zakuro spear!" a voice screamed and a whip made of purple light exploded into the owl in front of me. The owl shrank as what looked like a glowing jellyfish left it's body.

"Reimai!" My older sister shrieked, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug which I returned gratefully as our bodies transformed back to normal. It was only then that I realised that I was shaking.

* * *

My name is Orihime (pronounced 'oh-le-hee-ma') Fujiwara. I am 14 years old. My older sister is Zakuro Fujiwara.  
And I am The Sixth Mew Mew.


End file.
